


Falling

by Lilylloid



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest V
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hero is feeling helpless, Hero is losing hope, Hero is named Gou, Hero's daughter is Sora, Hero's son is Ten, Sad, good thing his kids save the day, minor bianca/Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylloid/pseuds/Lilylloid
Summary: The seasons pass, and Gou stares on, helpless to do anything but think. And think and think, until he's ready to lose his mind.Or,The view of the world from the perspective of a man stuck inside a stone with nothing but his thoughts for company as time passes him by.
Kudos: 6





	Falling

It is so easy to lose track of time, being immobile, unmoving. Caged in stone.

Sometimes, Gou gets lost in his head and when he comes to, he can't tell whether it's been a few hours or a few months.

The light barely flickers through the cracks in the walls of the old tower and Gou thinks it has been two or three days since he last lost count of the days he and Bianca had been turned to stone.

Left to his own devices, stuck in his own body with nothing to do, Gou can't keep himself from thinking. Thinking. And falling, into an endless pitch black void, losing track of everyhting around him.

Sometimes he hears Bianca's voice chastising him. Telling him to talk to her instead of getting lost in his own head and complicating things for himself, like she had done so many times before. But when he tries to open his mouth to speak, his lips are unmoving, stuck, like the rest of him. He remembers that his Bianca can't reach him, even when she's just there. That she's a stone too. That he's failed to save her. Failed to take them back to their children.

Because of his own incompetence, his children would have to grow without their parents.

And so he falls.

\----

Gou looks at Giogio, looks at him take his first step, say his first word. And he imagines his own son, his own daughter. For a while he gets lost in that dream. He sees Bianca holding Sora's hand as she helps her walk towards the garden. He sees Ten try to paddle a few steps before he plops himself on his butt and crawls towards his mom and sister. He can hear the laughter. He can see his Bianca, under the reddish light of a fall everning, smiling brightly, looking over her shoulder at him, calling his name.

But the voice is all wrong and the name isn't his.

And so the illusion shatters.

He's falling again and it's dark and he can't move.

And he rememebers. He remembers that Bianca is out there, somewhere, in the same state as him. 

Stuck, stuck, stuck.

He wonders, for a moment, if she's falling too. If she's lost and scared and if it's dark, in her head.

He remembers his children are far away, out of reach. That they're growing up and making memories that he'll never be part of. Memories that he could never give back to Bianca, even if they were to be freed of this curse.

And so he falls.

\---

He's being kicked, he knows because he was toppled. But he can't feel anything. It's been eight years. Eight years at least since he was brought to this house. Eight years of staring in one direction. Eight years of recycling the same throughts. Eight years of agony, and the dark dark corners of his own mind. And for a moment, he wishes he could just break. He is so tired, so drained. What is there left to hope for. Why can't he at least get to rest? Hasn't he suffered enough?

But he doesn't break and when the man goes back inside, he feels the shame. He wants to cry, like he's wanted to so many times before, but stones shed no tears, allow no screams.

And so he watches the sky as time flies by, slowly. And the scenery shifts to black and he's falling again. And he thinks of his dad. He thinks of Soncho. He thinks of Henry. He thinks of Bianca and himself, as children, going on adventures, whispering lowly as the world slept around them.

And suddenly he could picture them clearly, as they were, staring at him, obscuring his view of the endless black and he gets lost in his eyes. Her eyes. Their eyes.

And finally, _finally_ , he tumbles to the ground and he can see the blue of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, because I suck like that, it's his children's eyes he sees at the end.  
> Also, I'm sorry I don't remember that kid's actual name so I just went with what I call him in my head so "Giogio".
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
